fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 12
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 12 Stormpoot verdween die nacht. Hazelpoot besloot om te gaan slapen en vertelde Beukloof dat Stormpoot even tijd alleen nodig had na de dood van zijn leider. Beukloof begreep het. Hazelpoot rolde zich knus op naast Leeuwenpoot. De roodgouden kater strekte zich a liggend uit en gaapte wijd voor hij weer in slaap viel. Hazelpoot voelde zich onveilig nu haar leider dood was. Meteen al wat Beukloof vertrokken naar de Maangrot, en de komende maanhoog zou hij zijn nieuwe commandant benoemen. Hazelpoot zonk weg in het mos en viel in een diepe slaap. Toen begon ze te dromen. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Een gebonden donkergrijze kater rende over de hoogvlaktes, zijn dikke vacht platgedrukt tegen de wind. Zijn oren waren gespitst om geluid van prooi op te vangen, want hij was op jacht. Toen hij een konijn spotte kon hij zijn vreugde niet beheersen en vloog hij erachteraan.'' ''' ''Het diertje zou zijn jongen en hun pleegmoeder vast en zeker kunnen voeden nu zijn geliefde Hazel er niet meer was. Verdriet stak hem als een doorn, maar hij verbeet zijn droefnis en schoot achter zijn prooi aan. Het konijn liep naar een weelderige strook gras toe en verdween omlaag. Adelaar nam aan dat de strook gras afliep via een helling en zette zich af van de grond om meer vaart te krijgen. Hij keek onder zijn poten en zag tot zijn schrik de grond verdwijnen in een pijlloze diepte. Hij was een ravijn ingesprongen, achter het konijn aan! "Nee!!" krijstte hij."Stam der Eeuwige Jacht, ik smeek jullie!" Beelden van zijn kits schoten door zijn hoofd en hij voelde schulgevoel door zich heen steken. Dieper en dieper viel hij, en het ging allemaal zo snel, maar tegelijkertijd voelde het aan alsof hij door water zakte en langzaam naar beneden zonk. Toen raakte hij met een spetterend geluid de bodem van de kloof en voelde hij zijn ruggengraat knappen. Enkele dagen later waren er geen krijgersvoorouderen om over Adelaar's roerloze lijk te waken. Hij lag daar maar, een lege huls met een gedraaide ruggengraat en verschrikte uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. De kraaien waren al net zo gauw als ze gekomen waren vertrokken, en hadden zijn lijk overgelaten aan de andere aaseters. Zijn ogen staarden bleek omhoog naar de hemel. Naar de sterren die ze wie weet nooit meer zouden zien. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Nee!" jammerde Hazelpoot. Ze schoot verschrikt overeind, zwaar ademend. "Ben je oké?" vroeg Echopoot geschrokken. Hazelpoot knikte."Nachtmerrie..." mompelde ze. Echopoot glimlachtte troostend."Het komt wel goed." miauwde ze opbeurend. "Dankjewel." snorde Hazelpoot. Ze tongden even samen en rolden zich dan tegen elkaar op. "Zullen we morgen samen trainen?" vroeg Hazelpoot zachtjes. "Dat is goed." antwoordde Echopoot."Wat voor nachtmerrie had je?" vroeg de langharige poes na een lange stilte. "Over mijn vader." prevelde Hazelpoot. "Hij was ook een eenling, of niet soms?" "Hij was een bergkat." "Oh. Hoe ging de nachtmerrie dan?" Hazelpoot staarde naar het dak van het leerlingenhol. "Over hoe hij stierf." murmelde ze."Om mij en mijn zusje eten te brengen." Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 11 ���� Hoofdstuk 13 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm